Seikouki
Seikouki (神聖なエネルギー, lit. Sacred Energy) is a special kind of chakra form that only Rikudou Sennin ever fully mastered in all his years of seclusion, and belongs solely to those who have mastered the Rinnegan's final secret. It is special type of energy that is said to be the purest and most-powerful kind, which Hikaru calls the "highest echelon of power." Also known as "the cold-blooded will of fire" by ancient Konoha scrolls, certain powerful shinobi are able to generate and manipulate this energy. Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion or peace of mind, and physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang. When the forces collide, the user only guides, rather than controls, the energy's direction. Because of this complexity, this attack takes much longer to initiate than standard attacks when first acquired. It also takes at least 7 years of training to grasp the concepts of it. It's powers can vary depending on how well it's mastered. It is neither chakra nor sage chakra, but is superior to both in quality, and in it's golden color, is considered to be of holy quality. Since it is holy, shinobi chakra has almost no effect on it once mastered, but extremely powerful Sage-influenced chakra can affect it. Once the Seikouki Energy is summoned, it is more of a form than an ability. By simply tapping into the Seikouki's power, the user's Rinnegan eyes turn golden, his pupils become more defined but remain ripples, and their entire body begins to glow in a thick golden chakra, as well as the user gaining more muscle mass and tone. Blood-red Scarlet lines will appear, falling from the eye as if one was crying blood, down the user's face. Depending on how much chakra is unleashed, the golden chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. According to Rikudou, the Seikouki transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire. In all known cases, the energy has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation. Any other conditions are unknown, and motivations tends to differ. While physical change is not too drastic, the power output increase is colossal, said to increase the user's power by 30 fold, even though this is an exaggeration. The transformation truly only gives its user four times their original power and, after use, the user is left unable to use jutsu and in most cases can't even move. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the user becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse, though Rikudou nor Seireitou have never exhibited this effect. Since Seikouki chakra is drawn from the Spiritual Realm, it is said to be limitless yet, when drawn through the human body, it can only be sustained so long. So the body runs out, not the energy. Once all the prerequistes are covered and the transformation is complete the user of Seikouki is granted increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. The energy also can be used as the user's energy source and thus this energy can be molded and used by its creator for virtually anything. This energy is only limited to the user's mind and, once mastered, is said to be unstoppable when used by a strong-willed individual. All and all, the Seikouki is a complex, powerful energy with a limitless source, but is a hazard to those who are unable to control it's power. Using the Seikouki state allows use of Kyūseijutsu (アート宇宙のエネルギーの, lit. Art of Cosmic Energy) which are techniques that utilize the full power of the Seikouki state. Kyūseijutsu is considered by the ancients as the original source of energy, it was the energy released by coalesence of Energy and Space and the source of all consciousness. Commonly referred to as cosmic energy when explaining the Rinnegan's abilities, this energy is the transcendence of Ninjutsu and Senjutsu alike. To the ancients, it is considered much more powerful than either but in all reality it is simply a different source of energy. Originally all humans had the ability to control the cosmic energy of their consciousness; however once they had taken on a physical entity they had forgotten this ability, Ninjutsu and Senjutsu replacing it. The differences between the three sources of power are simple. As time passed the consciousness of humans was altered to fit their new physical aspect and gave the body its own power source which is known as chakra and is shared by all humans. This is the main source for Ninjutsu and is renewable however also quickly depleted. Senjutsu is the use of the consciousness and being of nature to enhance Ninjutsu and is also used for Sage Arts This source is easily renewed and is hard and nearly impossible to deplete. Kyūseijutsu however is ever-expanding with the universe and constantly developing. Kyūseijutsu develops much like history, in a spiral, it's ever-changing making minute changes to it's own energy as well as the user's. This constant changing energy makes it hard to control the elemental affinities their chakra is given at birth. So for a balance, the users try to limit themselves strictly to Kyūseijutsu techniques when in this form, dealing with cosmic energy and with as little as ninjutsu as possible. However, masters of Seikouki have shown usage of Ninjutsu, using Kyūseijutsu as an amplifier; this was shown when Seireitou utilized the fireball jutsu, with the flames being much more crimson and golden, as well as being almost 5 times bigger in size and 10 times stronger in terms of destructive power. The Qigong system to the right shows all of the elements and their alignment with Seikouki ritual. As you see at the top over sun, is heaven, representing the basis and power of Seikouki chakra. Solar Plexus, the fourth gate, is a larger chakra, almost the size of a basketball. This is where your self esteem resides, as well as the control around and within your life, known as "your will". Much of the ego's identity as well as your identity surfaces from here. This is where your drive and determination come from. This is where you are co-creating from, you are the individual spark. This is why the Seikouki chakra can only be assessed when one wants to change the world around them. The power is given to them, with striking determination and will, to change the world. List of Kyūseijutsu Techniques * Sacred Kata * Sacred Energy Armor * Sacred Art: Dragon Destructive Wave * Sacred Art: Life Purification * Sacred Art: Shifting of Chakra * Sacred Art: Time Conception Distruption